Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to cellular networks and, more particularly, to a cell phone tower and method of operation.
Description of the Related Art
Cellular telephone networks typically operate at high frequencies. Early cellular networks operate at 800 MHz while newer cell phone systems operate at 1900 MHz and 2400 MHz. The high operational frequencies, limits the range of any given cellular transmitter. For this reason, it is necessary for a cellular network operator to deploy an extensive network of cell towers to provide network coverage over a broad geographic area.
The cell towers are sometimes mounted on tall buildings to provide extended operational range. In other areas it is necessary to build a cell tower with antennas mounted at the top portion of the tower. Early cell tower designs were often reminiscent of an oil drilling rig with a three-legged tower having cross-beams between the legs for structural support. One can appreciate that such towers are highly visible and often aesthetically displeasing. This may be particularly true given the ubiquitous nature of cell towers.
Newer tower designs use a single pole (i.e., a monopole) and sometimes try to disguise the pole as a tree. The electrical equipment necessary to operate the cell tower is often located in a small building adjacent to the tower. Although the monopole design improves the aesthetics of the cell tower, the electronics out-building is undesirable. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a cell tower with low profile and improved operational characteristics. The present disclosure provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.